1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing systems and more particularly relates to system and method for finite state machine processing in a data communications environment.
2. Related Patent Applications
This patent application is related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,572, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Information Collection Architecture and Method for a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, Paul C. Hershey, Kenneth J. Barker and Charles S. Lingafelt, Sr., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,563, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by Paul C. Hershey, John G. Waclawsky, Kenneth J. Barker and Charles S. Lingafelt, Sr., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,514.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Configuring an Event Driven Interface and Analyzing Its Output for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by John G. Waclawsky and Paul C. Hershey, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference now U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,689.
3. Background Art
Finite state machines (FSM) are commonly used in the implementation of telecommunications protocols and of input/output processors, because finite state machines can define all possible conditions completely and unambiguously. However, a problem with finite state machines is defining the sequence of states and the accompanying actions to be accomplished with each state. Conventional implementations of finite state machines result in program code sets which are extensive and complex.